The present invention relates to a camera which employs a TTL reflection metering system.
Heretofore, in this kind of cameras, in the surface of a first blind, i.e., a front curtain of a focal-plane shutter is formed a random number pattern for instance, its reflection power is set as well as that of a film surface, reflection light from the center portion of the front curtain or film is mainly measured, and proper exposure is determined.
If the whole front curtain is set at a uniform reflection power, however, when sky light of high brightness is incident such as outdoor photographing, this sky light has great influence upon measurement of reflection light on the front curtain and any proper exposure cannot be obtained.
Therefore, the reflection power at the front curtain portion incident by the sky light is deliberately lowered and any influence by the sky light is removed.
According to such means, however, the influence of the sky light can be removed but in case of an object of high brightness as a whole screen such as the seaside or skiing ground, a proper exposure is determined by the high brightness portion of the center portion of the screen, so that a shade portion of the object cannot be photographed because of an under exposure and it results in unnatural photographing.